Thekingofpillowland
thekingofpillowland (whose name is never to be capitalized) is a Route 50 member who hails from the distant land of New Zealand. He is an avid writer and Route 50's self-proclaimed wizard. Personality thekingofpillowland is first and foremost, a writer. He is obsessed with all things fiction, (Especially the works of his senpai: Brandon Sanderson.) as he wishes to become the best writer possible. Beyond that dream, he is basically a crazy person who is obsessed with getting worse. From being willing to worship something (including Bears, an ornamental giraffe and an ancient greek personification of entropy) as a deity at the drop of a hat, to trying to write excessively long base introductions, to composing an archive of his fellow member's dreams , he tries to embody the very concept of weirdness. On Route 50, he presents himself as a wizard clad in a viking helmet, dark sunglasses, and a purple trench coat, who as in real life, originates from islands in the distant south. He will sometimes carry either a saxophone (Which he has managed to weaponize) or an old battleaxe. He also owns a collection of blunderbusses that Toxikyle created for him, however they're all so advanced he has no idea how to actually use any of them. In addition, he often claims to possess great powers, such as the ability to summon walruses, revoke revocations, or pull himself out of a hat. However, these abilities rarely turn out to be of any practical use, despite their impressive nature. To date, it appears that the only actually useful thing he can do, is play the saxophone. As his skill with the instrument has proven to be impressive enough to protect him from even The Mega Truck, at least one and a half (and possibly more) times. Enemies While it is a proven fact that if thekingofpillowland spends enough time around something, he will eventually develop an enmity with it, there are a few (read: quite a few) things that are more notable for his opposition to them is greater than the norm. * The Mega Truck - The Mega Truck exists to uphold the Truth, therefore thekingofpillowland, as a champion of lies is diametrically opposed to The Mega Truck, and views it as a rival. He has also displayed the ability to somehow magically detect it's presence, once spontaneously appearing in the Chat in order to do battle with it, when it was mentioned. * Folding Chairs - He has claimed that these are super effective when used against him, and it appears that he is powerless to defend against most forms of folding chair-based attack. * Leopard - Recently declared undying enmity with Leopard because the latter held such a vigilant watch on the "Count until an Admin Posts" thread, consistently resetting the count at extremely low numbers. He has also declared a bounty consisting of doubloons and spicy memes in exchange for Leopard's head. Trivia * He is secretly a snorlax. *He may or not be the shapeshifted form of MysteriousVaporeon. *In a few hours, the sun will rise. Category:Members Category:Idiots Category:Nerds Category:Wizards Category:Weresaxophonists Category:Cannibals